Harry Potter en Transylvanie
by Harri-Potr
Summary: Harry est en vacances. Mais Hedwige est mourante, et elle est mêlée à une vielle légende Transylvanienne...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

_Pas de droits à déclarer, vous pouvez mettre cette fic où vous, voulez, sans me prévenir, mais mettez quand même le nom de l'auteur, en l'occurrence… moi ! _

_Cette histoire est à d-é-g-u-s-t-e-r ! Faîtes vous plaisir, n'hésitez surtout PAS !_

_SI vous avez des musiques Moyenâgeuses, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en fond !_

_Et si vous êtes fanna des mythologies Transylvaniennes, cette histoire est POUR VOUS !_

_Allez, bonne lecture…_

_Juillet. Vacances déplorables. Harry en avait assez. Dumbledore mort, Hedwige gravement malade, aucun contact de ses amis depuis plusieurs mois, il devait se faire à l'idée que il était seul… Et les Dursleys, à leur habitude, ne manifestaient pas plus d'attention à Harry que s'il avait été un pan de Mur. Harry devant attendre son 17ème anniversaire pour quitter définitivement les Dursleys._

- Allez, Hedwige, ne fais pas la têtue ! S'il te plaît ! Tu sais très bien que tu dois manger !

Harry essayait désespérément de donnait à Hedwige sa cuillérée quotidienne de nourriture. Mais elle était malade, Harry s'en rendait bien compte. Ses ailes étaient tordues, son bec refusait de s'ouvrir, et Harry était obligé de lui faire avaler de force sa viande. La malheureuse chouette avait perdu de son teint blanc et majestueux et ses poils étaient ébouriffés, désordonnés. Ses yeux si beaux auparavant étaient mal en point. Lorsque Hagrid le lui avait offert sa chouette, elle devait avoir à peu près 2 ans. Ce qui lui faisait 8 ans. Une chouette, d'après les souvenirs lointains de Harry lorsqu'il était en école moldue, vivait environ 20 ans.

_C'est ma seule amie, ici. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de la perdre. _

Le projet de Harry de ne pas aller en 7ème année mais de partir à la recherche du vil Jedusor s'estompait depuis que Hedwige était malade. Il n'avait plus de contact avec l'extérieur, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus envoyer de lettres. Il devait attendre qu'un hibou lui parvienne pour répondre à son destinataire, ou pire, donner au hibou un travail supplémentaire.

Le ciel devait être ami avec Harry, car, un jour avant son anniversaire, Coq, le hibou de Ron, se cogna à la vitre de sa chambre. Le malheureux s'était assommé. Harry ramassa le minuscule oiseau, évanoui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tel une balle de tennis. Si Hedwige n'était pas aussi mourante, et si la sixième année à Poudlard ne s'était pas terminée ainsi, il aurait ri. Il prit la lettre, qui, heureusement, n'était pas tombée au sol de la rue lorsque l'hibou s'était cogné, et lut son contenu.

_Harry,_

_Salut ! Comment te portes tu ? Moi, SUPER ! Nous avons l'intention de partir en Transylvanie en Août Hermione est du voyage, et, bien entendu, nous ne t'avons pas oublié. Donc si tu es d'accord, c'est la semaine prochaine que nous partons. Je t'ai envoyé une encyclopédie de la Transylvanie, que j'ai du réduire à cause de Coq… Mais je pense qu'un petit sortilège d'agrandissement ne sera plus illégal après demain, puisque tu seras MAJEUR ! 17 ans ! Ce n'est pas magnifique ? Agrandis donc cette encyclo après demain et dis moi en des nouvelles ! TU verras, c'est fascinant!_

_N'ayant pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un bon moment, je te raconterai plein de trucs dans une semaine !_

_Et de toute façon, les Moldus qui te servent de famille n'ont pas à s'opposer à toi car tu seras majeur ! Sors leur ça au nez, et tu verras !_

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine. (J'espère !)_

_Ton Ami,_

_Ron_

Un cri déchira le silence de l'après midi. Hedwige se tortillait dans tous les sens. Des spasmes.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

_Non… Pas maintenant… Je ne suis pas près ! Non…_

Puis, le silence. Hedwige ne bougeait plus. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Harry s'approcha. IL fut un peu soulagé. Elle respirait encore. Coq s'était réveillé. Il avait à la patte un livre de poche… Qui n'en était pas un. L fameuse encyclopédie… Que Harry ne pourrait lire que le surlendemain. Il prit un crayon, et écrivit une réponse à Ron.

_Ron,_

_Hedwige est mourante. Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai pas envoyé de nouvelles. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voyager. Je ne suis pas prêt à perdre mon amie. Je pense que je ne viendrai pas. Sauf si tu as un remède… Mais ça m'étonnerai… Tu me comprends. Mes salutations à Hermione…_

Harry allait signer sa lettre, lorsque il se souvint d'un livre qu'il avait dans sa cachette sous le parquet qui parlait des hiboux. Il ouvrit la lame de parquet et sortit celui-ci.

_Hiboux et Chouettes Magiques : Un Savoir Faire._

Il l'ouvrit.

_Symbole de la sagesse, les hiboux sont souvent apparentés à Athéna, la déesse Grecque de la guerre. Mais des anciens documents certifient que Hermès avait recours à cette forme pour ce métamorphoser, d'où la manière que nous avons d'utiliser ces volatiles pour envoyer des messages. _

_Ce vous permettre de vous occuper soigneusement d'une chouette ou d'un hibou, et vous permettre peut être de le sauver de mains dangers._

_Sommaire :_

_P.12 : Les Races_

_P.105 : Les Symptômes_

_P.200 : La Mythologie_

_P.225 : Pathologie_

_P.287 : Nourriture_

_P.304 : Petits_

_P.402 : La Grystésie_

_P.547 : Le Mot de l'Auteur_

Harry sauta à la page 105, les symptômes.

_Cette page vous permettra de vous situer par rapport aux différents symptômes que votre chouette ou votre hibou peut être atteint._

_Mauvaise haleine, peu rapide, …_

Harry trouva les symptômes qui concordaient avec ceux d'Hedwige. IL se félicita de s'être souvenu de ce livre, mais il attendait la suite…

_Le Syndrome de Frankenstein :_

_Votre hibou a été gravement mordu par des Malandas. Ces créatures, sont au nombre de six actuellement sur la planète. Elles auraient été crées par le docteur Victor Frankenstein, qui créa ces viles monstres dans l'espoir de donner une protection supplémentaire à son château. Mais la mythologie n'est pas fiable. Ces créatures, très rares, injectent un venin qui paralyse les nerfs optiques, réduisant les pupilles, et ensorcellent la peau qui devient au fur et à mesure gris. Enfin, la longévité de l'animal se réduit de jour en jour. On estime que en un jour, l'animal perd 2 ans de sa vie. Il peut mourir du jour au lendemain._

_Le remède :_

_On aurait retrouvé, selon la légende, en 1903, des notes qui auraient été faites de la main de Frankenstein, et qui relatent un remède sur celles-ci. Mais encore, l'écriture semble être celle d'un fanatique…_

_Le remède est donc très improbable, puisqu'il est dit que seul le sang de Dracula injecté lors du premier rayon de pleine lune guérira l'animal…_

_Dracula étant mort selon la légende, il est impossible que l'oiseau retrouve sa forme. Mais essayer de trouver Dracula ne peut s'avérer qu'Apocalyptique pour la terre… Ce démon, vaincu en 1856, a juré de se venger avant de rejoindre définitivement l'Enfer._

_Le remède est donc sans espoir…_

_Et ce remède n'explique pas ce qui se passera si vous donnez à votre hibou du sang de Dracula. IL s'agit de toutes les victimes réunies en un seul sang. Une magie unique pour un vampire. En science moldue, ce sang est un mélange de plein d'autres._

_En magie, ce sang symbolise toutes les victimes que Dracula a vidé de leurs sang… Il se peut que des effets secondaires apparaissent chez votre hibou, mais il faut déjà que vous réussissiez à trouver Dracula, ce qui est déconseillé même si ce n'est qu'une vieille légende Transylvanienne._

_Il se peut, donc, que votre hibou devienne un vampire, se nourrissant du sang des autres. Mais ce cas est quasi improbable, puisque le Hibou, selon la légende, est la branche contraire à la chauve souris._

Harry ferma le livre avec rage. Quelle étrange coïncidence ! La Transylvanie lui était la seule destinée pour sauver Hedwige, et Ron se proposait avant même de le savoir de l'y emmener !

Il avait déjà Voldemort sur le dos, qui était un serpent, il n'avait pas envie de faire joujou avec une chauve souris !

Mais Hedwige était son seul bonheur, à Privet Drive. Il retrouverait Dracula s'il le fallait, et donnerait de son sang à Hedwige.

Mais Harry le savait, il était peu sûr de réussir à sauver Hedwige. Mais il était prêt à tout. Il répondit à

Ron que c'était d'accord. Il fêta seul ses dix sept ans, les cadeaux habituels lui remontant le moral légèrement. Le jour de ses dix sept ans, un événement étrange se produisit. Une sensation d'impuissance envahit soudain Harry, comme s'il était en dehors de Poudlard ou loin d'ici…

En danger. Il se souvint alors que Dumbledore lui avait dit que la protection magique de sa mère s'achèverait à dix sept ans. Le soir même, Harry alla voir les Dursleys, et leur dit ces mots :

- J'ai 17 ans. Vous n'êtes plus mon Oncle, ni ma Tante, maintenant. Vous m'avez maltraité, je vous ai supporté. Maintenant, je suis assez mûr pour prendre mes décisions. Je pars en Transylvanie, la semaine prochaine. L'année prochaine, je vais m'installer dans la maison de mon Parrain. A partir de la semaine prochaine, se sont des Adieux que nous nous ferons.

Puis, il remonta dans sa chambre. C'était un devoir.

Enfin, la semaine passa. Ron arriva par la voie moldue, en voiture. Harry l'attendait dehors, avec toutes ses affaires, Hedwige enveloppée dans une couverture, posée sur l'épaule de Harry.

Arthur Weasley étant monté en poste, il avait eu droit facilement à des voitures.

La voiture garée à l'angle de la rue, Harry s'avança, et la personne qu'il vit descendre de la voiture le fit s'arrêter sur place.

A SUIVRE !

A l'avenir, les fics seront environ 2x plus longues…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

_Pas de droits à déclarer, vous pouvez mettre cette fic où vous, voulez, sans me prévenir, mais mettez quand même le nom de l'auteur, en l'occurrence… moi ! _

_Cette histoire est à d-é-g-u-s-t-e-r ! Faîtes vous plaisir, n'hésitez surtout PAS !_

_SI vous avez des musiques Moyenâgeuses, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en fond !_

_Et si vous êtes fanna des mythologies Transylvaniennes, cette histoire est POUR VOUS !_

_Allez, bonne lecture…_

Grognon, l'air décidé, rêveur, Percy Weasley descendit de la voiture du Ministère. Ron en descendit aussi, ainsi que Mr Weasley, et, en fait, toute la famille ainsi que Hermione. Ce que Harry put comprendre, c'est qu'ils avaient l'intention de partir immédiatement…

- Harry ! Mon garçon ! Comment te portes tu ?

Arthur Weasley, portait une sublimissime robe neuve, et Harry pouvait en conclure que les affaires au Ministère n'allaient pas trop mal pour lui.

- Très bien ! Et vous ?

Mais l'attention de Harry était entièrement focalisée par Perceval, qui marchait les yeux baissés vers Harry. Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Percy leva les yeux vers Harry, et leurs regards se croisèrent…

_Il m'a traité de déséquilibré… Il ose me regarder… Il m'a trahi… Et il ose revenir dans sa propre famille ? _

Mr Weasley se retourna, au ralenti, comme dans un flash-back particulièrement violent.

- Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture !

- Papa, il faut que je parle à Harry. J'ai été… un menteur.

- Bon, Ron et moi, on se charge de ranger ses affaires dans la voiture.

Harry se sentait gêné. Il était là, hagard, et Mr Weasley qui voulait mettre ses affaires dans la voiture, comme s'il avait été un manchot qui ne savait rien faire. Même si cela semblait impoli de rester là sans insister, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Hedwige sur l'épaule toujours calme.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu que Ron ne te fréquente plus, lorsque tu étais en cinquième année. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. Fudge m'a influencé. IL voulait tout savoir sur toi, Dumbledore, et moi, j'ai été obligé d'ouvrir une enquête sur toi. Ce que j'ai découvert m'a affolé. J'ai vu que en quatrième année, tu t'étais évanoui en plein cours, selon _la Gazette du Sorcier_. C'était… effarant. Les sources qui se « baladaient » au ministère disaient que tu faisais ça pour faire ton intéressant. J'ai pensé que je devais protéger mon frère. Mais… Je me suis trompé. Apparemment. J'espère que tu m'excuseras…

- Tu as été dur dans ta lettre. Mais je te pardonne.

Soulagé sans doute, Percy serra la main à Harry si fort qu'un craquement sinistre et inquiétant résonna au niveau de la paume de la main de Harry.

_Aïe ! Il travaille trop ce type là !_

Lorsque Harry rentra dans la voiture, il ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris.

C'était un véritable place… Une chambre d'hôtel mobile. Une pièce, réservée au chauffeur, faisait coin. Le sortilège d'agrandissement devait être très puissant. Mrs Weasley attendait Harry, qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir depuis que… Depuis que…

Les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir venir. Heureusement, Ron, qui avait fini de ranger les affaires de Harry dans le coffre (Harry aurait volontiers parié qu'il était aussi gros qu'une piscine), dit à sa mère qu'elle pouvait demander au chauffeur de redémarrer.

- Salut Harry !

Hermione était plus ravissante que jamais. Sans être belle, elle avait les cheveux (NDLR : désolé, mais je réalise enfin mon rêve : décrire Hermione. C'est un rêve personnel que je vous offre ! )

Long et teinté de mèches blondes qui lui descendaient jusqu'au niveau des jambes. Ses yeux, sombres, reflétaient une intelligence remarquable : le noir du savoir. Son, sourire, charmant, semblait sincère ce qui lui valait une remarquable grâce. Une superbe veste de jean accompagnait avec magnificence son pantalon, lui aussi en jean, qui la faisaient paraître pour une parfaite moldue.

Ses chaussures, noires, s'accommodaient superbement avec sa tenue. Ses traits, légers, sans être beaux, confirmaient ce que Harry savait : Hermione était jolie.

Ron, Hermione, et Harry, se dirigèrent dans un coin après que Harry ait fait tout le tour de la famille, qui, en avait profité pour sortir aider Mr Weasley à ranger les affaires de Harry. Celui-ci se sentait gêné de ne pas les avoir aidé à ranger celles-ci.

- Dis, Harry, pourquoi Hedwige porte-t-elle une couverture ?

Harry leur raconta tout. La maladie de Frankenstein, son remède,…

- Mais… Elle n'est jamais allée en Transylvanie pour ce faire piquer par ces bestioles ?

- La dernière lettre que j'ai envoyée, pendant les vacances, était destinée à… Lupin. J'ai voulu savoir comment il allait et ce qu'il comptait faire depuis la mort de… Dumbledore. Mais il est en mission, en ce moment, et je pense que Hedwige a du faire un détour par la Transylvanie.

- Pourtant, ces créatures ne la mordraient pas sans raison. Cela manque de logique…

Hermione semblait crispée.

- Tu es sur que se sont les bon symptômes que tu as cherché dans ton livre ?

- Oui ! Il n'y avait que ça !

- A moins que… Elle se soit fait attaquer pour servir de proie ! Elle se défend, elle réussit à s'échapper, la créature l'attaque, et pour se venger, elle la mord…

- C'est possible…

La Transylvanie, terre qui regorge de richesses mythologiques, se situe en Roumanie actuelle. Sa population, peu riche, est réputée pour sa gentillesse et sa culture historique. Le Royaume Uni, pays île, était séparé de la Roumanie par une mer et un continent. Le voyage promettait d'être long. Pour un moldu, oui, mais pour un sorcier, le voyage pourrait être encore plu rapide si l'on utilisait un Portoloin !

- Nous devons nous rendre à Beauxprés les Callembours, en France, pour prendre notre portoloin. C'est ainsi, on devait payer un peu plus pour qu'il soit près. Mais bon. Et tu sais quoi ? Mon père a encore eu une promotion ! Il est chef de la région départementale consacrée aux Moldus ! Son salair a triplé ! T-r-i-p-l-é ! Ce qui signifie que je vais enfin pouvoir m'acheter un éclair de feu ! C'est génial !

Harry s'en doutait bien. Ce n'était pas par Magie que Mr Weasley avait réussi à avoir tant de privilèges.

Le trajet commençait à devenir palpitant. La frontière entre le Royaume-Uni et la Manche fut aussitôt atteinte. Mais pour une fois, Harry fut déçu. Il s'attendait à ce que le bolide se transforme en une espèce de sous-marin, mais non. Au lieu de cela, ils embarquèrent sur un train ferroviaire, et le trajet dura une bonne demie heure. Puis, arrivés en France, ils prirent la direction de Paris, comme de simples Moldus (Mr Weasley était émerveillé par la route, et ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un cri lorsque la machine du péage tendit un ticket au chauffeur. Lorsque la sortie de l'autoroute arriva, le chauffeur, par l'intermédiaire d'un microphone, ordonna aux passagers de prendre place sur les sièges situés à l'arrière du véhicule afin que celui-ci compresse le bolide en une simple voiture Moldue. En effet, il ne fallait pas que l'hôtesse qui allait prendre l'argent du chauffeur pour sortir de l'autoroute ne remarque que la voiture avait en apparence extérieure une capacité normale d'une Peugeot et à l'intérieur l'apparence d'une gigantesque chambre d'hôtel six étoiles, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ils durent faire un détour par Paris, que Mrs Weasley tenait absolument à voir. Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise. La sensation Moldu du fameux « métro, boulot, dodo » régnait sur la capitale et il n'était pas amateur de cette sensation. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un village situé à une centaine de kilomètres de la capitale, le fameux village de Beauxprés les Callembours. Il n'y avait que des sorciers, et Harry était enfin satisfait de retrouver l'ambiance médiévale qui régnait chez les sorciers.

- Nous espérons que le voyage s'est bien passé. Vous êtes prié de présenter les soixante Gallions respectifs au chauffeur de la voiture. Le Ministère de la Magie vous remercie d'avoir utilisé sa Magicar !

Harry descendit de la voiture pendant que Mr Weasley payait le chauffeur. Enfin, toute le famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione et Harry prirent un chemin boueux qui se dirigeait vers une pente, d'où un étrange reflet apparaissait.

- C'est là bas que l'on va ! Dit Ron en désignant le reflet.

Tout en marchant, le petit groupe sentait un sentiment d'euphorie qui s'agrandissait à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir en Transylvanie.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au reflet, qui était en fait un rayon du soleil sur un miroir. Le miroir, qui était un patronus, les conduisit dans un autre village.

- Bienvenue à Hughbourg ! s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Le petit groupe ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la nuit était déjà en train de tomber : le décalage horaire.

Il fallu donc trouver un endroit pour se coucher. En fait, Mr Weasley avait tout prévu, il avait réservé cinq chambres dans un hôtel. Ainsi, lui et Mrs Weasley avaient à eux seuls une chambre, la seconde étant pour Percy, la troisième pour Fred et Georges, la quatrième pour Ginny et Hermione, et la cinquième pour Ron et Harry.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut désagréablement réveillé par un petit cri de Hedwige : elle gémissait.

- Oh ! Hedwige, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Son regard était perturbé en direction de la vitre. Harry la regarda : les rideaux cachaient la pâle lumière de l'extérieur. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, repoussa les rideaux et…

- Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Une créature volante, avec des yeux en forme de fentes, rouges, des ailes maculées de sang, des dents pointues, une peau bleue, une chevelure noire et d'apparence féminine l'observait.

- Quoiii ?

Ron, à peine réveillé, regarda Harry, qui se tourna vers lui, les cinq sens en alerte.

- Là, la créature !

Mais lorsque Harry se tourna pour la montrer à Ron, celle-ci avait disparu. L'instinct de Harry lui disait que c'était ça qui avait mordu Hedwige, mais il se résignait à penser autre chose. Elle lui avait fait si peur…

Il avait complètement oublié l'encyclopédie de Ron. Il chercha à l'intérieur des renseignements sur la créature qui avait mordu Hedwige, mais ne trouva rien.

Il prit l'initiative de chercher une bibliothèque, au petit matin. Heureusement, les parents de Ron avaient compris que si le trio devait être assemblé, les convaincre de les suivre lorsqu'ils feraient des expéditions ne serait pas si simple. Lorsque Harry leur demanda si il pouvait sortir, ils répondirent d'un oui qui avait une touche d'évidence.

La première bibliothèque que Harry trouva portait un panneau indéchiffrable. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il allait faire pour trouver des livres sur la mythologie du pays alors qu'il ne parlait pas un mot Transylvanien. Il ne savait même pas quelle langue on parlait ici.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, inquiet. Il trouva des étagères entières de vieux parchemins, des livres moisis.

- zdezfdffjzjhjgjgrebjbjdzb ?

Lui demanda une personne à sa droite, un sorcier au visage ridé.

Les mots étaient en Transylvaniens, mais il entendit ce qu'il comprit.

- Euh… Moi Anglais ! Anglais ! Elève de Poudlard !

Le type se détendit aussitôt.

- Enfin un Anglais ! Il n'y a que des Transylvaniens ici ! Je suis le gérant de la bibliothèque. Vous cherchez ?

- Je cherche un livre sur la mythologie Transylvanienne, qui sache beaucoup de choses sur les Malandas, et qu'il soit de préférence en Anglais, si ce n'est pas trop demandé…

En une dizaine de minutes, Harry se retrouva chargé d'une dizaine d'ouvrages entre les bras. Tous les criètes semblaient avoir été respectés…

Les neuf livres épuisés, Harry n'avait rien appris d'intéressant. Mais le dixième le laissa perplexe, lorsqu'il atterrit sur la page des Malandas.

_Appelées aussi « Damnées » ou « Vamps » ces créatures à l'allure farouche sont le symbole maudit de la mort, de la tristesse et du remord. Se faire mordre par ces créatures est un comble de trahison : seuls les traîtres sont mordus par celles-ci. SI c'est votre cas, la blessure doit être récente, car pour un humain, chaque jour vous perdez dix ans de votre vie. C'est la punition réservée aux traîtres. Si vous avez été mordu, c'est que vous avez trahi un de vos plus fidèle ami, et vous allez mourir. Le remède est malheureusement hors de portée : seul le sang de Dracula, autrement dit seul le sang des milliers de victimes de Dracula plus le sien mélangés peut vous sauver. Malheureusement, la légende raconte qu'il a été vaincu et son corps enterré près de Bucarest dans une île. Mais une légende qui peut vous redonner espoir dit aussi qu'il a ensorcelé son tombeau pour ressusciter sous forme de vampire dès que son tombeau (situé encore selon cette seconde légende dans son château) sera descellé. La trahison doit être punie, voilà la morale de cette légende. _

_Pour un animal, la malédiction est plus sympathique : chaque jour enlève six mois de vie à l'animal. Ainsi, il a plus de temps pour vivre. Mais la mort ne lui est pas inévitable…_

_On dit qu'une fois la malédiction levée, la trahison est entièrement pardonnée. On dit aussi que la vie de l'animal reprend son cours au moment où celui-ci s'est fait mordre. _

_Enfin, on dit qu'un pouvoir infini coule dans les veines de la victime une fois qu'elle est pardonnée…_

_Les Vamps, crées par le docteur Frankenstein, auraient servies de compagnes à Dracula. Malheureusement pour lui, heureusement pour nous, la progéniture de ce monstre est morte lors d'une tentative du Comte d'accélérer le processus de croissance des embryons, comme un avortement._

_Aujourd'hui, la légende raconte qu'il ne reste qu'une demi dizaine de ces créatures dans le monde. Cinq créatures, prêtes à tuer les traîtres…_

Sous le texte, un dessin représentait… La créature que Harry avait vu le matin même. La version du livre concordait un peu avec l'ouvrage qu'il avait lu quelques jours auparavant.

Mais… _Qu'avait fait Hedwige pour trahir Harry ?_


End file.
